


Normal x Night

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Inner Most Thoughts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and some nice ones - Freeform, hisoka has dirty thoughts, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka reflects during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal x Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and tried to do fluff and came out with this

His breath hitches when Illumi angles his hips just so to rub the sweet spot inside of him. He looks up to Illumi's face to find the other's eyes roaming down his body, it's moments like these Hisoka takes the time to really look at Illumi. The soft pink glow on his cheeks, the way his mouth is parted only slightly you would have to strain to hear his small pants. Illumi was gorgeous in every sense of the word to Hisoka, the assassin was the image of cool grace, barely ever cracking to show who he was inside. Oh, what insides Illumi had~ He could feel the fingers on his hips press more harder as he made himself tighter around his friend. Ha, friend; a stretch for what their relationship actually was, he didn't kid himself that he would wait years for the chance to finally have the perfect fight with his toy. Hisoka wanted to have Illumi's full and utter hatred bearing down on him, he needed to see the bloodlust and fury Illumi kept under his cool surface. 

But what would his life be once he gets his fight with Illumi and he himself comes out victorious? No more nights like these, no more of the violent foreplay they had before it turned into a full blown night of pure euphoria. No more gentle touches when their bloodlust subsided and everything slowed down... He loved to feel pain, and inflict it just as much, but after a night of rough fucking or fighting, Illumi's hands were always so gentle when they bandaged Hisoka's wounds and wiped his more than ruined make up off his face with a clean cloth. He didn't let his face betray his thoughts as he reached a hand into Illumi's hair hissing, "Harder," he was always met with a more punishing force every time, and Illumi never had to slow down his thrusts when he added force. The hair in his hand was so soft, being the product of constant grooming, and something Hisoka could stroke all day long.

Illumi was looking at his face now, trying to judge if the pace was sufficient enough for the magician to enjoy. Hisoka refused to believe the other would induldge him in these activities even if he didn't enjoy them himself, no matter if he would say otherwise. Hisoka had wanted to prove it one day by not coming onto the other or making advantages for a few weeks, and as time went on he could see as well as feel Illumi becoming more tense without it. Oh what pride the Zoldyck had, never once admitting that he wanted these kind of nights just as much as Hisoka did. His legs wrapped more tightly around Illumi's hips in part from the feeling of the powerful thrusts making his toes curl, and the memory of the day Illumi finally had enough of waiting to fuck Hisoka again. Hisoka moaned wantonly, eyes rolling back slightly unfocused. Illumi had waited until they had went to bed that night and with the precision of the assassin he was had caught him off guard pushing Hisoka down onto the bed forcing him face first into the mattress with such strength and lust that Hisoka's dick twitched, leaking precum thinking about it.

"Ah-h~ brother..." That got Illumi's attention and Hisoka could swear he felt the other's cock get harder inside of him, along with the warm stickiness of added precum. This only fueled him on, "You're so fucked in the head, Illumi... I wonder what you think about when I say that. Do you imagine me as your precious baby brother, or do you want me to actually be related to you?" It was so amusing to him that Illumi had more than brotherly love for his siblings, Hisoka found this out accidentally when he had at one time dyed his hair a bright white on a whim, and came home only for Illumi to dote on him as if he were his little brother. It was the one time Illumi had been the most gentle in the bedroom, only words of praise, and slow but well aimed thrusts that had Hisoka on the brink of climax for hours.

A fist found it's way into Hisoka's hair, roughly pulling his head back to expose his pale already bruised throat from their earlier fore play, "You disgust me." He looked down at the other as best as he could from the angle given to him, Illumi had let his mask slip not knowing Hisoka was intently watching. Illumi's eyes were lidded, one more closed than the other, his teeth were biting his bottom lip in an attempt to not let out sound that would only boost Hisoka's ego. He made a mental check to hide a camera to be able to see Illumi so undone.

Another moan came out of the magician, "Please, keep going... brother..." This made Illumi glare at him, and it only succeeded in sending a pleasant shiver through Hisoka.

His hands reached forward pass his own hips and held onto Illumi's, having to spread his legs more to reach Illumi's ass, "That look~ ah... ha... you know what it does to me..." He hooked his legs up and over Illumi's shoulders to pull him down closer, "Just a little more..." Illumi grabbed both of his legs roughly and pushed them painfully forward until they were nearly touching the bed by Hisoka's sides, thrusting even harder and deeper into him. Hisoka gave out a loud keen as he finally climaxed spilling onto his own chest and stomach. Illumi had to have been close himself, because he only lasted a few thrusts until he came inside of his abused hole. 

They stayed panting for a short while, their lust subsiding for now. Illumi let Hisoka's legs slip from his shoulders not bothering to pull out just yet and laid more on the magician burying his face in his neck, "You still disgust me."

"I love you, too, Illumi~"


End file.
